Hasta el amanecer
by CruzdelSur
Summary: /Entrada para el reto Noche de Supervivencia/ La primera noche de Peeta Mellark en la arena. ¿Qué pasó por la cabeza del Chico del Pan durante aquellas horas?


**La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, escribo por diversión y sin fines de lucro... todo lo que ya sabemos. **

**Este mini fic es una respuesta al reto _Noche de supervivencia _del foro _Más allá de la pradera_. Si les gustó mi historia, ¡voten por mí!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>…:: Hasta el amanecer ::… <strong>

Es la puesta del sol. Normalmente, se trataría de mi momento favorito del día, con el cielo tiñéndose de un suave anaranjado, mi color favorito. Hasta hay rastros de rosa, amarillo y el pálido azul en el cielo del atardecer. Más arriba brilla el lucero, la primera estrella de la noche y la última antes del amanecer.

Pero no hoy. Es mi primera noche en la arena, son los Septuagésimos Cuartos Juegos del Hambre, y estoy rodeado de personas que están más que dispuestas de clavarme un cuchillo, preferentemente por la espalda, pero tampoco tendrían demasiado reparos en atacarme de frente. Desventajas de unirme a los Profesionales.

Pero tengo un truco. Sólo tengo que sobrevivir hasta el amanecer siguiente. Todo saldrá bien una vez que consiga seguir vivo hasta el amanecer.

—¿Qué te tiene tan ensimismado, _Chico Amoroso_? —me pregunta Clove con una sonrisa maliciosa, acercándose.

Odio el apodo que su compañero de Distrito, Cato, me dio, pero sé que en cuanto diga media palabra al respecto, no dejarán de llamarme así todo el tiempo, de modo que la ignoro.

—Oh, sólo pensando —me encojo de hombros.

—¿En tu _chica_? —me pregunta ella, incisiva.

—No, en todos los tributos que escaparon —improviso—. Y pensaba en la arena. ¿Qué tamaño tendrá? ¿Qué tipo de animales habrá en los bosques? ¿Hay más fuentes de agua en la arena además del lago? ¿Es posible que haya animales salvajes que hagan el trabajo por nosotros… o que se conviertan en una amenaza para nosotros?

—Piensas demasiado —bufa Clove, pero noto que mira los bosques con recelo.

—Bueno, alguien de por aquí tiene que hacerlo —le respondo con una sonrisa.

Sacude la cabeza y se aleja a zancadas hacia Cato, que está peleando con Glimmer por la cantidad de comida que nos repartiremos esta primera noche. Realmente, parece que el único modo que tiene Cato de comunicarse con las demás personas es peleando, y preferentemente, peleando a gritos. Si había algún tributo en un área de dos kilómetros a la redonda del campamento, habrá huido. Mejor para ellos.

Por fin, con Marvel interviniendo también, los cuatro profesionales son capaces de ponerse de acuerdo y sacan raciones de la pila cuyos alrededores Chip, el chico del Distrito 3, convirtió en un campo minado. Cato toma una manzana, un panecillo, una tira de cecina, una botella de medio litro de agua y dos galletas saladas para cada uno. O al menos eso parece, hasta que noto que a Chip, a Cora (la chica del Distrito 4) y a mí nos alcanza sólo una botella de agua, un panecillo y una manzana a cada uno.

—Cato —le digo, poniéndome de pie y apoyándome como quien no quiere la cosa una lanza—, creo que olvidaste algo en nuestras porciones.

—No lo creo, _Chico Amoroso_ —replica Cato con una sonrisa que chorrea malicia—. Me parece que le di a cada cual lo que le corresponde.

Cora y Chip no parecen nada felices, pero Chip está demasiado asustado para hacer nada. En cuanto a Cora, es difícil de decir. Ella rara vez habla, pero no parece perder de vista a nadie en ningún momento, y algo me hace creer que Cato pagará por esto más tarde… quizás cuando esté dormido.

Me limito a alzar las cejas en dirección a Cato.

—¿No crees que es un poco temprano para romper una alianza, sobre todo con alguien que se está asegurando que tengas comida por el resto del tiempo que pases aquí? —señalo con la cabeza a Chip, que mira el piso—. ¿O con alguien cuyo mentor es Adrienne O'Shea? —hago un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a Cora, de cuadra los hombros y sonríe ligeramente, desafiante.

Adrienne fue una Vencedora del Distrito 4 que ganó los Juegos hará cinco o seis años a los diecisiete, la misma edad que Cora tiene, y pasó a la historia por haber matado en total a catorce tributos: todos cuantos no huyeron lo bastante rápido de la Cornucopia, luego sus aliados los Profesionales incluido su compañero de distrito, y por fin todos los otros tributos que pudo atrapar. Al contrario que su colega de distrito, el rompecorazones Finnick Odair, Adrienne es más bien poco atractiva y muy hosca. Hay quien dice que está un poco loca, pero supongo que hay que estarlo para matar a catorce personas, aún en los Juegos del Hambre.

Cato frunce el ceño y aferra la espada. Yo levanto la lanza. No tengo deseos de pelear, pero no voy a dejarme pisotear por ese fanfarrón con más músculo que cerebro.

—Chicos, chicos… —llama Glimmer, en tono pretendidamente apaciguador, al tiempo que Cora toma un cuchillo largo y delgado y se coloca a mi izquierda. Chip, pálido pero decidido, empuña un garrote y se sitúa a mi derecha.

Cato nos observa con desprecio y una dosis no pequeña de furia. Todo lo que no sale exactamente como él quiere parece enfurecer a Cato.

—¿Estás queriendo romper la alianza? —sisea Cato, levantando su espada en mi dirección.

—Estoy reclamando lo que me corresponde. No tengo intenciones de tocarte un pelo si no me das razones para hacerlo —le respondo con toda la calma que puedo reunir.

—Dales sus galletas y cecina, Cato —suspira Marvel con aburrimiento—. No nos servirán como aliados si están desfallecidos de hambre.

—Tenemos comida más que suficiente, dales su parte y comamos, así podemos salir de caza —añade Clove—. Quiero aprovechar al máximo la noche.

Muy a regañadientes y claramente contra sus deseos, Cato nos pasa nuestra parte. Comemos mayormente en silencio, salvo por alguna que otra observación de Clove, Marvel, Glimmer o Cato sobre lo que piensan hacerle a los tributos que encuentren. Sus afirmaciones comienzan siendo más o menos creíbles, todo acerca de decapitar, descuartizar y romper cuellos, pero pronto son cada vez más exageradas. Cada uno quiere ser más malo que los otros, lo que acaba haciéndolos ridículos. Quiero decir, en serio, ¿abrirle a alguien el vientre y hacerle comer sus propios intestinos? Marvel por lo visto no tiene mucha idea de anatomía.

Aún así, trato de no oírlos o no podré comer, todo eso mientras para mis adentros no dejo de rogar que Katniss haya conseguido ponerse a salvo. Es una chica inteligente y sabe sobrevivir en lo salvaje, al contrario que muchos otros… pero aún así, no dejo de desear que haya encontrado un refugio o un escondite o alguna forma de hacerse virtualmente invisible para estos sádicos que son mis temporales aliados.

La noche sigue cayendo y empieza a hacer frío. Cato intenta encender un fuego, para lo que amontona leña… totalmente al revés, con los troncos más gruesos en el interior del montón y las ramitas más delgadas por afuera. Claro que las ramitas se consumen antes de que la madera más gruesa se haya siquiera calentado, no hablemos ya de empezado a arder. Después de que Cato malgastara dos horas y una decena de valiosos fósforos, y de que todos nos cansemos de escucharlo farfullar y gritar maldiciones e insultos por toneladas, Glimmer está harta.

—¿Hay _alguien _aquí que sí sepa cómo encender un fuego? —pregunta.

Por toda respuesta, preparo rápidamente una pila como se debe, con hojas bien secas de eucaliptos en el centro, luego ramitas delgadas, luego un poco más gruesas, y por fin pedazos de un tronco muerto. Enciendo un solo fósforo y lo acerco a las hojas del centro, que prenden enseguida. En minutos tenemos una fogata crepitando alegremente.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes? —me pregunta Clove, acercando agradecida las manos al fuego. Ahora que oscureció, la temperatura está bajando en picada.

—¿Y perderme la diversión? Nah, el espectáculo era demasiado entretenido —le respondo, trayendo piedras del lago con que rodear el fuego para que no se descontrole.

Clove se aguanta una risita, y también Glimmer y Marvel parecen entretenidos. Cora sonríe satisfecha y hasta Chip se permite una sonrisa, mientras que Cato, enfurruñado, afila la espada con una piedra.

Por fin, alguien prepara antorchas, alguien más busca linternas, Cato y Glimmer se calzan sus lentes de visión nocturna, todos nos armamos hasta los dientes y nos ponemos en marcha. Chip recibe órdenes de quedarse en el campamento y cuidar que no se apague el fuego, ante lo que trata de no parecer demasiado aliviado; está claro que él prefiere quedarse vigilando las tiendas y alimentando la fogata que ir con el resto a matar gente.

Nos adentramos un trecho en el bosque cuando llega la transmisión diaria del Capitolio. Comienza el himno y vemos por unos segundos el sello del Capitolio. No tenemos detalles de las muertes, sino que sólo vemos las caras y los números de distrito de los chicos que murieron. En una gigantesca pantalla, sale la cara de la chica del distrito 3. Ni siquiera llegué a saber cómo se llamaba. Luego, el chico del 4. Miro de reojo a Cora, pero ella mira estoicamente hacia delante, a la pantalla. ¿Sentirá algún tipo de dolor o lástima por él? Era su compañero de Distrito, después de todo…

El siguiente es el chico del 5, y luego el chico del 6, de modo que la chica del 5 sobrevivió… era pelirroja, si mal no recuerdo, y con cara astuta. Luego viene la chica del 6. Eso significa que ese distrito está fuera de carrera. Luego, los dos del 7. El chico del 8, pero no la chica. Ambos del 9. La chica del 10, pero no el chico, lo que me sorprende, considerando que cojeaba. El sello del Capitolio, unas últimas notas musicales, y fin de la transmisión.

Los otros están felicitándose y alardeando de a cuántas personas mató cada uno de ellos. Yo me limito a una mueca de superioridad que espero oculte el asco que me producen al discutir quién se lleva el mérito por matar al chico del 8, si cuenta como víctima de Cato por arrojarle una lanza que le dio en la espalda y lo derribó o si es víctima de Glimmer, que lo remató después de que su columna rota le impidiera huir.

Rastreamos los bosques durante toda la noche. Marvel nos dice que debemos caminar silenciosamente, pero no acabo de comprender qué bien puede hacer si llevamos antorchas y somos tan claramente visibles. De todos modos, me esfuerzo por hacer todo el ruido posible al caminar, y en las pocas ocasiones en que hablo, lo hago casi a los gritos. Sin embargo, no encontramos rastro alguno de nada más que un búho que ulula y ladea la cabeza para observarnos desde lo alto de un árbol. Cato arroja la lanza en su dirección, pero no sólo no la arroja lo bastante alto, además el búho levanta vuelo sólo para posarse en una rama medio metro más a la derecha, desde donde nos ulula más alto que antes. Cato recupera la lanza sin dejar de maldecir y seguimos adelante.

Estamos exhaustos al cabo de casi toda la noche en vela. Todos recibimos algún tipo de herida, con un poco de suerte leve, en la Cornucopia, y además del nerviosismo del día anterior, al menos yo no dormí bien la noche antes de ser arrojado a la arena. Los gruñidos y murmullos de frustración son evidentes tras la noche peinando los bosques.

Debe ser cerca del alba, lo sé porque el cielo tiene ese color azul profundo y salpicado de estrellas, pero en el este empieza a asomar el celeste que pronto se volverá amarillo pálido justo antes de que salga el sol, y ése es el aspecto que tiene el cielo en casa cuando nos levantamos a hornear el pan. Reprimo un suspiro. Extraño mi casa, el confort de mi hogar, la seguridad de saber que el día por delante prometía trabajo duro pero no una amenaza de muerte…

—¡Ahí! ¡Alguien prendió un fuego! —advierte Clove en un susurro satisfecho.

Es verdad. A una decena de metros, cerca de un pequeño grupo de sauces, se advierten los indicios de una fogata. Los rescoldos brillan aún, alguien estuvo alimentando ese fuego no hace mucho. Sea quien fuere, no está lejos. Cato, entusiasmado, nos da órdenes en voz baja de acercarnos rodeando el lugar, para asegurarnos que nadie escape. Es asqueroso ver lo entusiasmados que Clove y él están de matar a alguien.

_No es Katniss, no es Katniss, no es Katniss _no dejo de repetirme para mis adentros mientras Marvel y yo nos acercamos desde un costado. _Katniss sabría que es peligroso encender un fuego y caer dormido, ella es más inteligente que eso, ella encontraría otra manera… no es ella, no es ella… no puede ser ella…_

No es ella, y aunque me hace sentir mal de inmediato, por un momento agradezco que no haya sido Katniss. Es una chica de cabello castaño enrulado, bajita y con el sueño tan pesado que no se da cuenta de nada hasta que Cato la despierta de una patada en la espalda. La chica despierta sobresaltada, ruega y suplica, pero de nada le sirve: Cato, con una sonrisa sádica, le clava tres veces la lanza en el tórax. Lo único bueno de estar con Cato es que él quiere matar a todos los tributos que pueda, lo que me libra a mí de tener que hacerlo. Los gritos de la chica le arrancan a Cato una carcajada; me esfuerzo en no expresar en mi cara ni el horror ni el asco que la situación me produce. Hay risas y felicitaciones, yo me limito a sonreír ligeramente y asentir con la cabeza. No estoy como para felicitar a nadie, pero no alegrarme me pondría en el punto de mira.

—¡Doce menos, quedan once! —grita Cora, lo que me sorprende un poco. Los demás la vitorean, y yo hago un gesto de asentimiento poco comprometedor.

Glimmer y Cora revisan a la muerta en busca de comida o armas. No encuentran nada útil, la chica parece haber escapado de la Cornucopia sin nada. Glimmer masculla algo sobre una víctima demasiado fácil, pero Marvel la consuela al recordarle que, pese a todo, es una menos.

Lo más horrible fue que yo tuve prácticamente el mismo pensamiento: _una menos, y no es Katniss. _

—Será mejor que nos vayamos, así pueden llevarse el cadáver antes de que empiece a apestar —anuncia Cato, satisfecho, enarbolando la lanza con la punta ensangrentada como si fuese algún tipo de trofeo.

Seguimos adelante. Ya casi amanece. Estamos a unos doce o quince metros cuando Glimmer nos llama la atención sobre algo en lo que yo no había reparado:

—¿No tendríamos que haber oído ya el cañonazo? —pregunta, echándose hacia atrás su largo cabello rubio.

—Diría que sí, no hay nada que les impida bajar de inmediato —confirma Marvel, frunciendo el ceño.

—A no ser que no esté muerta —apunta Cora.

—Está muerta, la he atravesado yo mismo —gruñe Cato.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa con el cañonazo? —insiste Glimmer.

—Alguien debería volver y asegurarse de que está hecho —medio sugiere, medio ordena Clove.

—Sí. No quiero tener que perseguirla dos veces —asiente Marvel.

—¡He dicho que está muerta! —ruge Cato, que parece haberse tomado la duda como un insulto a sus aptitudes de verdugo.

Empieza una discusión, y no lo soporto más. El horror de estar en los Juegos del Hambre, el baño de sangre en la Cornucopia, lo que me costó convencer a los Profesionales que no me maten y que permitan unirme a ellos, los proyectos de quienes me rodean sobre cómo iban a matar a los tributos que encontraran, los gritos de la chica moribunda, la lanza ensangrentada de Cato, los vítores de los Profesionales, todo es un borrón en mi cabeza que se acelera cada vez más hasta que grito:

—¡Estamos perdiendo el tiempo! ¡Iré a rematarla y seguiremos moviéndonos!

Ellos se callan y me miran un momento, la mezcla de duda y sorpresa patente en sus rasgos. Está bastante claro que no saben qué pensar de mí: mi declaración de amor por Katniss en las entrevistas parece haberles dado la idea que soy un blandengue que se la pasa deshojando margaritas y lloriqueando por los rincones, pero tras unirme a ellos ya me enfrenté varias veces a Cato, el líder no oficial, sólo el primer día. Y ahora esto.

—Venga, _Chico Amoroso_ —me dice Cato con una mueca de desprecio—, compruébalo tú mismo.

Vuelvo sobre mis pasos hacia donde la chica moribunda yace en un charco de su propia sangre. Su respiración es dificultosa y sus ojos están vidriosos; aún vive, pero apenas. Acerco la antorcha y no puedo evitar que se escape una maldición. Cato clavó la lanza en su costado derecho, en el vientre y bajo el seno derecho de la chica. Todas son heridas que están sangrando profusamente, pero no prometen una muerte rápida. ¿Tanto le hubiese costado a Cato atravesar el corazón de la chica con su maldita lanza?

Me agacho junto a ella, que gira la cabeza en mi dirección y gimotea de miedo. Coloco una mano bajo su cabeza, levantándola ligeramente, y tomo su mano con mi mano libre.

—Prometo hacerlo lo más rápido y menos doloroso posible —le digo en voz baja.

—Por favor —murmura ella en un hilo de voz, cerrando los ojos.

Dejo su cabeza con cuidado en el suelo, coloco su mano con suavidad sobre las hojas. Tomo el cuchillo que llevo en la cintura, y obligándome a no dudar, lo hundo de una estocada rápida hasta la empuñadura lo más exactamente posible en su corazón y lo saco de inmediato. Mi exactitud no debía ser tal, sin embargo, porque aunque ella da un débil jadeo, el cañón no suena de inmediato. Sin embargo, está claro que le quedan como mucho segundos de vida.

—Adiós —le digo en voz baja, obligándome a no pensar, no sentir, o no seré capaz de regresar con mis temporales aliados. Ya tendré tiempo de desmoronarme más tarde, cuando no haya testigos a mi alrededor.

Me pongo de pie y regreso hacia donde dejé a los otros a paso rápido, o tan rápido como mi pie dolorido, cortesía de Cora antes de que mi alianza con los Profesionales quedara establecida, me lo permite.

—¿Estaba muerta? —me pregunta Cato, gruñón.

—No, pero ahora lo está —respondo secamente. Cato abre la boca, pero justo en ese momento suena el cañonazo. Enarco las cejas—. ¿Nos vamos?

Cato aprieta los dientes, pero los demás asienten y seguimos caminando. Amanece al cabo de unos minutos, y Cato determina que es momento de regresar a nuestro campamento junto al lago y descansar. Nadie se opone, estamos molidos, y lo que más queremos todos es echarnos una siesta. De vuelta al campamento, tomamos una comida ligera; hasta Cato está demasiado cansado como para pelear, aunque noto que toma para sí mismo una manzana un poco más grande que las otras. No sé si atribuirlo a que a pesar de todo sí pasó hambre en el Distrito 2, o a su constante necesidad de recordarnos que él es superior a nosotros.

Hay una pequeña disputa sobre cómo repartirnos las tiendas de campaña y las bolsas de dormir; al final las chicas se quedan con una tienda, y Cato y Marvel con la otra. Improviso una especie de precario techo a dos aguas con unas bolsas de arpillera vacías y unos palos para Chip y para mí, a fin de protegernos del sol. Él sonríe agradecido y silenciosamente trae brazadas de hojas secas, suaves y mullidas, para acolchar el suelo. Nos echamos uno junto al otro, tranquilos, al tiempo que Marvel sale a zancadas de la tienda de campaña, completamente traspirado, arrastrando la bolsa de dormir detrás de sí. La echa en el suelo y se acuesta encima, refunfuñando y mirando con envidia nuestro techo improvisado. Bajo la sombra, corre una brisa ligera y estamos de lo más cómodos.

La bolsa de dormir es del mismo tipo de tejido que nuestras chaquetas, de manera que será buena para retener el calor por la noche, pero calor es lo que menos necesitamos durante el día. Otro tanto con las tiendas de campaña. De hecho, tanto Cato como las chicas tienen los cierres abiertos de par en par y las bolsas de dormir quedaron olvidadas. Sin saberlo, Chip y yo nos quedamos, al menos por ahora, con el mejor arreglo posible.

Suspiro y me relajo, pero no demasiado. Me esperan unas semanas de dormir con un ojo abierto. O unos días. O, con un poco de mala suerte, unas horas.

Pero Katniss está a salvo, y eso es lo verdaderamente importante. Sobrevivió a la primera noche en la arena, y por lo que alcancé a ver, antes de sabiamente escapar de la Cornucopia se llevó una de las mochilas anaranjadas. Sé lo que contienen, tenemos tres más entre nuestros suministros, y cuento con que sabrá arreglárselas bastante bien con lo que hay adentro. La botella y el purificador sin duda le serán de ayuda, y también el alambre podría serle útil. Como conozco a Katniss, es capaz de crear algún tipo de arma letal, quizás un lazo o una trampa, con el mismo pedazo de alambre que Clove descartó con un gesto de asco de las mochilas que nos quedamos. La bolsa de dormir promete que al menos Katniss no pasará frío, y los fósforos le permitirán iniciar un fuego cuando quiera. Y el poco de comida que había adentro tampoco le vendrá mal.

Me permito una sonrisa leve. Sí, Katniss estará a salvo. No encontramos rastro alguno de ella hoy en toda la zona que rastreamos. Si los Profesionales llegan a encontrarla, yo siempre puedo tratar de detenerlos, o en el peor de los casos, enfrentarlos. Probablemente no saldría vivo de un enfrentamiento con ellos, que están entrenados en el uso de armas, mientras que mi mejor defensa es el glaseado… pero, ¿qué más da? Podría matar a alguno, o al menos herirlos gravemente, antes de que acabaran conmigo, y así darle una definitiva ventaja a Katniss.

No me gusta la idea de matar a nadie. Rematar a la chica esta noche, algo que fue prácticamente un acto de piedad, ya fue bastante desagradable y emocionalmente desgarrador… pero tendré que hacerlo, tendré que matar si ése el precio por que Katniss viva la vida larga y feliz que se merece. Una vez que sea una Vencedora, su nombre no volverá a entrar en las Cosechas, vivirá en una de esas casas enormes en la Aldea de los Vencedores y tendrá mucho dinero. Me alegro de que ni ella ni el resto de su familia tenga que volver a pasar hambre. No conozco personalmente a su madre y sólo de vista a su hermanita, pero me hace feliz pensar que la pequeña… ¿cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Prímula? ¿Primrose? Katniss la llama Prim, pero no recuerdo el nombre exacto. Como sea, me alegra que Prim estará bien cuidada. Y Katniss nunca más estaría reducida a pasar tanto hambre como para volverse esquelética y con la mirada desesperada, como lo estuvo aquella vez hace años... Esos recuerdos aún me causan pesadillas.

Aún con un ojo prácticamente abierto, me permito dormirme, escuchando la respiración acompasada de Chip a mi lado. Ahora, sólo tengo que seguir vivo hasta el próximo amanecer. Y hacer todo lo posible para que Katniss viva para ver muchos amaneceres más.


End file.
